


Learning Curves

by Rod



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris catches Dan with some interesting reading matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They ain't mine, though not for want of trying on my part. They still belong to David DeCoteau, who doesn't treat them right :-)

When Chris got back from his early morning run, Dan was up and already had his nose buried in a textbook. Chris would have thought no more of it, except that Dan hurriedly shut the book and pasted on a fake version of his usual eager puppy smile. "How was your run?" he asked.

"Good," Chris answered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He sat down at the table next to Dan, letting the gentle burn in his legs ease itself out as he studied his roomie. "You hard at work already?"

"I figured I might as well get something useful done, since _someone_ decided to wake me up at 6am because he had to go out and exercise."

"As opposed to what? Stay in and exercise?"

Dan smirked. "I'm sure we could have come up with something."

"Coach would have my ass, and not in a good way."

There was that twitch again. What exactly might Dan be reading, Chris wondered, that made him flush when Chris' ass was mentioned? This could be good. He smiled, then reached out and slid Dan's book across so that he could see the title.

"'On Numbers And Games'," he read as Dan winced. "Games? Is this part of the curriculum?" He hadn't thought Dan would have that kind of kink, particularly not after the horrific fantasy they had lived through.

"Oh, sure. Game theory is kind of an advanced class, but it's pure math all the way. It's kinda weird how some games behave like numbers sometimes."

Chris smiled and tuned out the math lecture, instead opening the book. He wasn't surprised when the pages fell open to reveal a pamphlet hidden inside, one of a distinctly more biological nature than the concealing textbook.

Dan trailed off, wilting under Chris' amused look. "Uh, that might be a bit more extracurricular," he said eventually.

"And a hell of a lot more interesting," Chris agreed. "Can I borrow it when you're done?"

"Yeah."

Dan sounded so down that Chris' smile vanished. "Hey, what's up?"

Dan launched himself to his feet. "I just... I didn't want to disappoint you, that's all." He paced across their room, swinging his arms wildly to accompany his words. "I'm the one who knew he was gay when we started, but I'd never actually been with anyone before you. I don't know what I'm doing, and I didn't want you to get bored."

"You don't bore me, unless you're talking about class."

"I'm serious, Chris. Maybe I'm keeping you happy for now, but how long would that last? There are so many better catches out there than me, I figured once you realised how clueless I was that'd be it."

Chris stood and confronted Dan. "I'm serious too. I'm not in this for your skill in bed, or your study plans, or even your habit of doing my laundry. What I care about is you. I love what's in here," he said, touching Dan's chest just above his heart, "and in here," gently brushing his hand over Dan's forehead. "The rest of the package is a bonus, and a pretty big one too. Except for the sideburns, they have to go."

Dan seemed to be caught between grinning in relief and scowling in annoyance. "Sideburns are cool!"

"You, my friend, do not have to deal with the burn part."

Dan's patented sappy grin took up residence once again, and Chris felt a little thrill of happiness run through him. If something as simple as making Dan smile meant that to him, he really was a lost cause. Then Dan pulled him into a big hug, and he felt his own stupid smile slip into place.

After a while they pulled apart. Chris felt the urge to keep Dan in bed all day and show him exactly how much he meant to him, but they both had lectures and the timetable waited for no man.

"You really—"

Chris pressed a finger to Dan's lips, silencing him. "I do. You're all I want and more than I deserve."

"I was going to say you really stink, but I'll take the flattery instead."

Chris pulled at his sweat-stained T-shirt and grimaced. "Yeah, I need a shower before class." He walked towards their bathroom, then looked back to where Dan was retrieving his books. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"So are you going to come and put some of that 'Game Theory' of yours into practice then?"


End file.
